Bittersweet
by PattJoqer
Summary: Draco M. e Harry P. tinham uma relação amarga desde o inicio. Será que esta ficará mais doce ou apenas amargará mais?  Nenhum dos person. me pertence. Sem fins lucrativos blabla... Passa-se no 6º ano, mas s/ DM na sua tentativa de Devorador da Morte
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy estava a dar em doido.

- Isto não me está a acontecer! Merda! Eu não posso gostar daquele testa-rachada! Onde está o teu orgulho Draco Malfoy? Um Malfoy, um puro sangue como eu ter calafrios quando apenas ouve o nome daquele Griffyndor idiota?

Era público que o loiro mais cobiçado de Slytherin era bissexual, ele não tinha qualquer problema em assumir isso. Contudo dera-lhe para reparar no Potter. No seu andar ligeiramente escanzelado, mas extremamente sensual, nos seus cabelos negros rebeldes, no seu corpo torneado, no seu rabo firme, nos seus atributos dianteiros…. PAPAPAPA…PÁRA TUDO! WTF? Definitivamente Malfoy estava a babar-se pelo seu maior rival em toda a escola de Hogwarts. Nada o fazia conformar-se com isso. A toda a hora dizia o seu mantra "Eu odeio o Potter!", mas quando o avistava agitar o seu cabelo, andando para próximo de si, esquecia tudo o resto, e só pensava "Eu quero-o!" Era cada vez mais difícil suportar aquele desejo e aquela paixão reprimidos…chegava a doer.

Deu consigo a relembrar várias das vezes em que seus corpos se tocaram, em lutas claro. Como ele gostava que todos os socos e pontapés tivessem sido beijos selvagens e amassos apertados! Chegava a ficar excitado. …. MAS QUE MERDA? COMO É QUE EU POSSO PENSAR NAQUELE HARRY-TENHO-A-MANIA-QUE-SOU-O-GRYFINDOR-MAIS-BONITO-DA-ESCOLA?

Draco tinha que se concentrar, noutras coisas, como as aulas, os trabalhos, formas de chatear o trio de ouro… e lá estava sempre a presença "daquele moreno super sensualmente insuportável!"

Estava totalmente obcecado por aqueles olhos verdes penetrantes…Chegou ao cúmulo de numa aula de Transfiguração dar consigo a sonhar com uma cena de sexo quente e tórrido com aquele que lhe fazia crescer água na boca.

-Malfoy?... Malfoy?...Eiiii! Malfoy?

-Quêe?

-Podes emprestar-me o teu tinteiro?

De repente Malfoy deu-se conta de quem falava com ele…. Era não mais que aquele que povoava as suas fantasias.

-Como? 'Tás a achar-me com cara de caridoso? Pede um à tua mamã! Ahhh…ups. Não tens uma….._Muito bem Draco! Agora é que a fizeste bonita, pede desculpa antes que…._

Draco nem mesmo tinha acabado de pensar já estava estendido no chão com o nariz a sangrar, e um Potter enfurecido em cima dele.

- Vais pagar seu insolente de merda! –Rosnou Harry

- ACABOU! Senhor Potter, Senhor Malfoy venham aqui imediatamente! – Gritou MacGonagal num tom agudo. – A aula terminou! O resto da turma está dispensada.

- Senhor Malfoy, está já a tornar-se demasiado constante as suas provocações a Harry Potter! – Harry sorriu discretamente mas foi visto por ambos - E você Senhor Potter também não é assim tão inocente! Já devia ter aprendido que não se responde a provocações ao murro! Parece que vocês os dois gostam de andar a toda a hora a esfregar-se um no outro.

Dito isto a professora saiu da sala, deixando ambos os alunos corados. Quando estes se preparavam para arrumar as suas coisas, Minerva regressa e diz que estão ambos castigados durante um mês, e que mais tarde irão saber qual é o seu castigo.

OoO

- Merda! – Harry fica furioso ao ler a carta que acabara de receber.

- Que foi? Já sabias que ias ficar de castigo. Mas é assim tão mau? – Pergunta Hermione ao ver a expressão indignada do amigo.

- Ahh?Humm…Não sabia que estavas aí… ahhhh nada. Vou fazer um castigo diferente do Malfoy e só acho que não é justo. Devíamos ter castigos iguais para não haver desigualdades…

Hermione ficou desconfiada de que algo se passava, mas não deu grande importância, continuando o seu caminho para a biblioteca.

Na verdade Harry estava frustrado. Pensava que o seu castigo iria ser em conjunto com o do loiro. Sim, Harry Potter estava apaixonado por ele. Seu peito ardia tanto pelo outro como o do loiro por Harry. Mas também Harry se tentava contrariar a si próprio, obviamente saindo frustrado nessa missão. Por vezes tentava ser civilizado com Malfoy, como fora quando pediu o tinteiro, contudo ainda sabia que a forma mais eficaz de se aproximar de Draco Malfoy era respondendo à mínima provocação do outro com algum contacto físico. Era já um hábito aqueles dois se pegarem em qualquer lugar parecendo não resistir à química que os une. Parece que os seus corpos já não conseguiam estar um sem o outro, mesmo que os seus contactos fossem agressivos.

Mas Harry queria mais. Queria poder encostar o loiro a uma parede, tocar cada centímetro do seu corpo, beijá-lo sofregamente… levá-lo às nuvens.

Já era tarde e Harry subiu para o dormitório. Sabia bem quem povoaria os seus sonhos, e sorriu, mal sabendo que do outro lado do castelo um certo loiro sexy também pensava nele com toda essa paixão.

OoO

No dia seguinte os dois rapazes iriam cumprir o seu castigo. O de Harry era servir os pequenos almoços manualmente, o de Draco seria recolher toda a loiça e levar para a cozinha. Isto prolongar-se ia a todos os fins de semana até fazer 30 dias.

Depois de cumprida a sua tarefa, Harry foi para os jardins apanhar um pouco de ar, poensando zombateiramente de como Malfoy deveria estar a reclamar por ter de fazer o trabalho de elfos, logo ele, um sangue puro. Riu sozinho durante um pouco, e depois deixou-se cair na relva e permitiu-se a fantasiar com a sua paixão. Sabia que não devia, mas iria permitir-se a esse prazer só por uns instantes.

Harry Potter não deu pelo tempo passar, e adormeceu na relva. Foi acordado por uma coruja com um ar altivo, que trazia uma carta para ele.

Com toda a calma Harry abriu a carta e leu com atenção

_Potter,_

_Vem ter comigo hoje antes de almoço, à torre do relógio, tenho um assunto importante para tratar contigo. _

_M._

M.? Quem seria aquele M.? Apesar de estar com receio resolveu ir ter com quem lhe enviara aquela carta. Esperava que fosse alguma rapariga querendo declarar-se, ou um Auror Moddy por exemplo, que lhe quisesse comunicar alguma coisa sobre Voldemort….Mas nunca esperou, nunca conservou a mínima chama de esperança de que fosse Malfoy….

Harry ficou boquiaberto quando entreabriu a porta da torre do relógio e viu uma figura esguia, vestida de negro de um loiro platinado sedutor… Este ainda não havia notado a presença do moreno. Estava nervoso com a reacção de Harry e das suas próprias reacções.

Antes de entrar Harry espreitou um pouco mais, e viu no chão uma manta que parecia confortável e uma fruteira com as mais variadas frutas. Notou também mais um cesto fechado que aparentava conter comida. Harry entrou, clareou a voz, para conseguir falar no meio de tanto espanto, e também para ser notado.

- Mal-foy… ahh…

-Potter…- Harry notou que Draco disse o seu nome sem o mínimo tom de arrogância.- entra.

- Foste tu que enviaste o bilhete?

- Claro! De outro modo não estaria aqui feito idiota á tua espera. – Ele notou que havia sido um pouco brusco, e logo se desculpou.

-Mas para quê isto? – perguntou o moreno com a voz trémula, nervoso como nunca estivera.

- Ainda não percebeste Potter? É perciso um desenho? Eu vou directo ao assunto! Eu estou louco por ti! Doido, pareço um Hufleppuf idiota de tão babado que estou por ti! Pronto já disse….

-Anhh….Hnn….Eu….Malfoy….

- Por favor Potter, sê coerente uma vez na vida! Se é pare eu sair daqui totalmente humilhado diz de uma vez!

- Anh…rrr, Harry…Chama-me Harry. Malfoy-

-Ok, um bom começo, então, Draco.

- Sim, humm pois… Draco. Isto por acaso é mais uma das tuas brincadeiras? É que se é podes ir parando antes que te parta a cara.

- Harry – o loiro aproximou-se do moreno suavemente – não é brincadeira nenhuma – disse firme e certo.

Harry estava inundado por várias emoções, não tinha palavras. De repente só se ouviu um "baqq", derivado da pancada que Draco deu numa parede com as costas, empurrado por Harry. O moreno agarrou os cabelos sedosos do loiro e suavemente brincou com eles, olhou o Slytherin nos olhos – Idiota! Como é que ainda não tinhas percebido que sou doido por ti?

Dito isto os seus lábios uniram-se com paixão, com desespero, com necessidade, desejo, saudade, amor….

oOo

Bem esta é a minha **primeira fic de sempre**! Há algum tempo comecei a ler HD e adorei, então senti-me inspirada e saiu isto. Espero que leiam, que gostem e que deixem reviews!

Desculpem pelos erros ortográficos,

Beijo

Patt'


	2. Chapter 2

Havia duas semanas que raramente se encontravam; Draco evitava Harry a todo o custo. Não tomava sequer o pequeno almoço, preferia mandar um dos seus elfos trazer-lhe comida; durante as aulas afastava-se o mais possível de Potter e até as provocações haviam parado.

OoO

_**Duas semanas antes, na Torre do Relógio**_

…_seus lábios uniram-se com paixão, com desespero, com necessidade, desejo, saudade, amor…_

_Draco prensou Harry contra a parede mais próxima sem se descolarem por um segundo. O seu beijo era urgente, apaixonado, sôfrego. Ambos precisavam daquilo. Fluíam naturalmente, como se seus corpos já se conhecessem na perfeição. Estiveram colados durante vários minutos, e quando contrariadamente devido à falta de ar se largaram, o verde mergulhou no cinza, e o cinza perdeu-se na imensidão daqueles olhos verdes._

_Triiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmm - (som de alarmes)_

_Os rapazes assustaram-se com os toques dos alarmes mágicos e ouviram meio atordoados a voz firme de Dumbledore:_

_- Retirem-se para o jardim imediatamente, por favor. Não entrem em pânico. Saiam do castelo rapidamente. O problema já está a ser resolvido…._

_-MERDA! – Pensaram Draco e Harry depois do discurso do director. _

_Ficaram ligeiramente embaraçados, mas sorriam timidamente um para o outro, até que Harry como se tivesse acabado de sair de um transe, saiu porta fora o mais rápido que pôde, sentindo a face encarnada e os lábios a latejar._

_Para trás deixou um loiro um tanto cabisbaixo e envergonhado. Draco sentia-se humilhado e abandonado, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que tinha sido correspondido com igual ânsia e paixão. _

_No final do dia quando puderam entrar de novo no castelo descobriram que Neville Longbottom havia deixado cair uma caixa cheia de poções altamente tóxicas durante uma detenção, ganhando assim mais uns dias de castigo e perdendo pontos para a sua equipa. _

_Nessa noite nem Potter nem Malfoy conseguiram dormir, pensando no calor do corpo do outro, nos seus lábios molhados, tímidos e tão doces….._

OoO

Harry evitava-o, pensado que ele estaria arrependido, Draco evitava-o pensando que talvez não fosse correspondido.

Era domingo, e depois de cumprir o seu castigo Harry que disse aos amigos não ter fome, foi passear pelos jardins, levando a sua mochila. Os amigos estranharam, mas apenas pensaram que Voldemort o havia atormentado em seus pesadelos, e que agora o Rapaz que sobreviveu só queria estar um pouco sozinho, entretido com os seus afazeres. Depois de espairecer um pouco Harry sentou-se perto do lago, admirando a beleza e a calma dele.

Pegou na sua mochila e dela retirou uma lata vermelho vivo. Abriu-a deu um gole apreciando a sensação da bebida fresca.

OoO

Também Draco depois do seu castigo, estava puto da vida e só queria aliviar o stress.

- Maldita MacGonagal! Eu sou um Malfoy, não devia fazer tarefas que competem a elfos ou a muggles idiotas! - Draco estava zangado e quando deu por si estava nos campos de Hogwarts. Acalmando-se um pouco olhou em volta e viu que estava praticamente sozinho ali, havia alguns casais que namoravam, algumas raparigas que conversavam e pouco mais.

Resolveu dar um passeio para afastar a frustração toda que tinha acumulada.

_- Ele está ali_! – pensou surpreso, nervoso. As suas pernas começaram a tremer. – _És um Malfoy ou és um sangue de lama? Vai lá! Qual é o pior que pode acontecer?_ – o loiro sofria um conflito interior, mas arriscou e aproximou-se de Potter.

Viu que este bebia alguma coisa satisfeito, de uma lata vermelha que ele jamais havia visto. Sentiu-se intrigado, e imediatamente aquela bebida foi o motivo de inicio de conversa.

- Hey Potter! Então, a aprontar de novo?

- Que foi Malfoy? – Disse Harry, já ruborizando recordando aquele dia.

_- Meu Deus, que amoroso quando cora – OMG! Controla-te Draco Malfoy! Não ajas como um idiota! _– O que estás a beber? – Perguntou finalmente, com ligeiro nervosismo na voz, no entanto bastante perceptível para o moreno.

- Coca-Cola. Queres?

- Coca-quê? Nunca ouvi falar disso….

- Coca-Cola. Pois, um puro sangue, um Malfoy não conhece bebidas muggles, seria um ultraje! – Harry disse com um pouco de arrogância, mas logo se arrependeu.

- -importante-Potter! – Malfoy cuspiu as palavras começando a andar para o castelo.

-Draco….Des-..Desculpa. Não era minha intenção ofender-te. Fica por favor. – Foi quase uma súplica.

- Hummm, Draco; estamos a chegar a algum lado. – Está bem. Posso provar uhhn ..- Coca-Cola?

Harry riu, acenando que sim com a cabeça, e logo conjurou um copo. Num ápice Draco pegou no copo e colocou-o de lado. Harry olhava-o curioso e apreensivo.

Delicadamente Draco retirou a lata da mão do moreno, olhou-a com atenção para ver como ela o objecto, e sem hesitar levou a lata à boca e bebeu um gole. Sentiu o fresco da bebida e o gás a correr na garganta. Com susto engasgou-se e deixou cair a lata derramando o seu conteúdo.

- Estás bem? – Perguntou Harry preocupado.

- Coof, Coff… S-siim. Que raio! Porque não me disseste que isto tinha bolhas que picam?

- ahahaha, desculpa Draco, não foi por mal. Esqueci-me que nunca bebeste bebidas com gás!

-Potter não tem graça! Gás? Isso é tóxico? – Draco olhou para baixo e viu que tinha vertido toda a bebida do moreno.

- Era a minha última lata…. – disse Harry tentando parecer aborrecido.

-Oh! Pot..—Harry, desculpa, não foi de propósito, assustei-me e deixei cair…

- Shhhh, não tem problema, nas férias de natal trago mais, para os dois se quiseres….

- Oh. – Draco olhou nos olhos verdes, que brilhavam como esmeraldas.

Harry olhou para o relógio de pulso, e levantou-se rápidamete.

- Eu tenho de ir entrando, ahh –hummm, gostei de estar contigo…

- ohh,hunmm,… eu também – disse cabisbaixo.

-unhhh, olha, eu tenho mesmo que ir, mas podemos ver-nos mais logo se quiseres…..

- _ahhhhhhhhh, siiiim claro que quero_ – Oh! Sim Pott—Quer dizer, Harry, pode ser, posso enviar-te uma coruja mais logo?

- Claro Draco – era tão bom dizer o nome dele, como se já fosse seu….

- Então até logo.

-Adeus – Harry lançou-lhe um olhar profundo e um sorriso rasgado. E num ímpeto que não soube controlar, aproximou-se do outro muito rápido, e roubou-lhe um _selinho_. Sentiu nos seus lábios o seu gosto doce, misturado com o sabor da Coca-Cola.

Afastou-se rapidamente, sorriu de forma tímida e desapareceu em direcção ao castelo, deixando o loiro para trás com um sorriso meio idiota nos lábios e com as pernas a tremer.

OoO

_Draco, _

_Eu sei que disseste que me enviavas uma coruja, mas não resisti. Apesar de termos estado pouco tempo juntos, gostei de todos os segundos. Não queria deixar-te ali pendurado, não foi qualquer desculpa. Espero ansiosamente pela tua resposta,_

_Sempre,_

_HP_

Draco leu a carta mais de 10 vezes, e cada vez sorria mais.

_Harry,_

_Eu disse que enviaria uma coruja, e mesmo que não te estivesse a responder, cumpriria a minha palavra. Gostei igualmente daqueles momentos no lago. Se ainda me quiseres ver, coloca o teu manto da invisibilidade e encontra-me nas masmorras, à entrada da Sala Comum de Slytherin, pelas 23h. Espero-te._

_Sempre,_

_DM_

OoO

Depois do jantar, Harry foi para a Sala Comum, um tanto cabisbaixo. Não havia recebido qualquer resposta de Draco. Esteve um pouco com os seus amigos, e quando ia subir para o dormitório Ron disse-lho.

-Harry, desculpa esqueci-me de te dizer que recebeste uma coruja. A carta está em cima da tua cama.

Harry ficou de repente alegre e nem ralhou com Ron por não lhe ter dito antes. Sabia de quem era, esperara por aquilo a tarde toda.

Depois de subir leu a carta atentamente e olhou para o relógio. – Boa! 22h30min! Ainda tenho tempo!

Vestiu uma roupa casual e colocou o manto. Iria sair invisível, não queria que o enchessem de perguntas desnecessárias.

Andou o mais depressa que pode, estava tão ansioso, que nem se lembrou de passar em corredores menos movimentados.

Felizmente não encontrou ninguém no seu caminho, e quando chegou às masmorras, caiu no chão. Sem forças devido ao cansaço e também a todo o nervosismo. Não conseguia respirar…

Draco que já estava fora da Sala Comum, ouviu barulho e foi espreitar, vendo apenas uns pés.

-Harry! – Disse destapando-o – Estás bem?

-Ahh…. Sim, estou só cansado.

- Vieste cedo.

-Não consegui esperar mais... – Confessou corando. – Mas também estás aqui mais cedo….

- Oh pois sim…Já não conseguia ver a Pansy e o Blaise aos amassos como se a Sala fosse toda deles….

Harry riu – Para onde vamos?

-Para o meu dormitório. Sou monitor, tenho um só para mim – Falou orgulhoso.

- Sim, ok, está bem… quando quiseres…

- Vá põe o Manto.

Entraram para a sala comum, Harry não viu sinal de Parkinson e Zabini, apenas Crabbe e Goyle a lambuzarem-se com bolos de chocolate. Riu interiormente. – O loiro estava tão nervoso quanto ele.

oOo

Bem está aqui mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem, e que deixem reviews.

Um beijo

Patt'


	3. Chapter 3

Harry olhou em volta. Nunca havia estado num dormitório particular. Viu uma decoração austera, com as cores de Slytherin obviamente. O quarto estava impecavelmente limpo e arrumado, apenas com alguns livros abertos e pergaminhos em cima da secretária negra.

A respiração de ambos era pesada. Harry já não conseguia controlar os seus tremores por mais que tentasse. Draco mantinha uma expressão forçada tentando parecer natural, contudo sem sucesso. O Malfoy estava agora totalmente transparente, à mercê de qualquer pensamento do colega.

Tentando aliviar a tensão o loiro sorriu deslocando-se para a sua mochila, retirando de lá duas latas da bebida negra que provara nessa tarde.

-Ahhhh.— Como arranjaste isso?

-Fácil! – disse o outro orgulhoso. Não era um_ Malfoy_ por acaso – Pedi a um elfo doméstico que fosse a um mercado muggle e surripiasse duas latas vermelho vivo com umas letras bancas neste formato. – continuou, apontando para uma delas.

- Uau! – Harry estava verdadeiramente surpreendido com o loiro platinado.

Com a bebida muggle mais famosa do mundo, eles conversavam sobre tudo e mais alguma coisa: Quidditch, marcas de vassouras, aulas, professores, hábitos muggles…

Riam divertidos, alegres, soltos. Gostavam da presença um do outro. Todo o nervosismo que desaparecera com a conversa, voltava a revelar-se agora no silêncio.

Limpando a garganta Harry falou. – Está uma bela noite. Aposto que lá fora está tão quente como este quarto.

- Não há nada como experimentar. Que tal mais uma detenção por nadar no lago ao luar – o loiro riu travesso, mas falava a sério. Harry olhava-o confuso. Então Draco conjurou dois calções de banho: um vermelho escalarte, outro verde esmeralda, inspirado pelos olhos verdes que o fitavam curiosos. Harry corou ligeiramente e alinhou na brincadeira do outro.

OoO

A adrenalina corria-lhes nas veias. Já passava da meia noite quando saíram do dormitório, rindo pensando na asneira que estavam prestes a fazer. Atravessaram a Sala Comum das cobras descobertos, pois já todos estavam na cama. Depois de saírem colocaram o Manto da Invisibilidade de Harry, debaixo do qual ficaram demasiado próximos. Draco sentia o aroma quente e doce de Potter, o moreno sentia a respiração ofegante do loiro. A ansiedade ia-se acululando.

- huummm…Draco…. Como vamos sair do castelo sem ser notados?

- Medo de alturas Potter?

-Como? Hum-ahh, não, mas o que vais fazer?

Dirigiram-se à Torre de Astronomia de onde se via toda a imensidão do Lago Negro.

- Muda de roupa!

- O quê? - Harry não conseguia entender nada.

- Potter és mesmo lerdo. Troca de roupa, guarda as tuas coisas na minha mochila.

Harry meio envergonhado obedeceu. Vestiu os calções vermelhos, que lhe faziam um belo de um traseiro, segundo Draco Malfoy. O loiro fez o mesmo, e com um feitiço de levitação depositou a sua mochila à beira do lago, no local onde tinham estado antes nesse mesmo dia, não sem antes abrir as grades da varanda para poderem saltar. Aumentou a varanda da Torre para que esta pudesse estar mesmo por cima do lago.

Harry finalmente entendeu como iriam sair do castelo, e sentiu o seu sangue correr com toda a velocidade pelo seu corpo.

- Quem vai primeiro? – o loiro riu malandro.

-Juntos?...

- Porque não!… – sorriu timidamente, corando ligeiramente, mas o suficiente para ser notado.

Colocaram-se na varanda, olharam-se nos olhos e Harry estendeu a mão a Draco, que a aceitou de imediato. Corados mas felizes saltaram em direcção ao vazio….

OoO

Splaaaaaashhhhh! Caíram na água com um estrondo. Vieram ao cimo ainda de mãos dadas.

- Ouuuuuouhhhhhh! LIN-DO! – riu Harry Potter

- Outra vez! Ahahahaha

Nadaram até onde já tinha pé e mais uma vez riram juntos ainda em êxtase pelo que haviam feito.

- Draco! Isto foi… uuuu, fantástico. Ainda mais fazê-lo contigo – mais uma vez o moreno enrubesceu.

-Cala-te Potter. – retorquiu o loiro divertido; e com isto encostou os seus lábios molhados aos do outro. Foi apenas um leve contacto que arrepiou os dois. O beijo pareceu ganhar vida própria. Começou um frenesi quente e apaixonado. O loiro percorria as costas do moreno com as suas mãos trémulas. A água batia-lhes pouco acima da barriga. O moreno sentia-se no mundo das nuvens e ia molhando o cabelo do loiro com a água fria do lago, o que o fazia ter múltiplas sensações maravilhosas.

Obviamente que com todo aquele amasso na água os dois já estavam bastante excitados, sem sequer pensar, Draco começou a distribuir beijos pelo queixo de Harry, descendo para o seu pescoços, ombros, peito, mamilos… Sentia-se tão atraído por aquele corpo. Qualquer resquício de culpa que sentia por estar atraído pelo seu inimigo desapareceu por completo.

Harry já louco, levou a mão à erecção de Draco que soltou um gemido profundo. Massageou o órgão do loiro suavemente, mas com vontade, deixando-o completamente fora de si. O loiro seguiu o exemplo do Gryffindor e tocou o seu membro pulsante. Livraram-se rapidamente da roupa que separava a parte inferior dos seus corpos. Uniram as suas peles, sem parar o que tinha já encetado.

-Dra-coo. Ahhh…. Se continuares a fazer isso… ahhh….

- É isso que eu quero Potter! Ahhhhh, Harry! Como eu te quero!

Continuaram a masturbar-se um ao outro até atingirem um louco orgasmo, praticamente em simultâneo, gemendo como nunca. Deixaram-se cair naquela água que tinha sido o palco da primeira de muitas demonstrações de paixão e luxúria daqueles dois. Quando normalizaram as suas respirações saíram da água nus, sem qualquer pudor. Já pertenciam um ao outro.

Deitaram-se na relva perto das suas coisas, ficando lá simplesmente perto um do outro, a olhar para as estrelas.

-Huummm, Draco… Como vamos voltar para o castelo agora?

- Eu disse que sabia como sair, não como entrar!

Desataram os dois a rir, e mais uma vez se beijaram como se as suas vidas dependessem disso. Quando se separarem começaram a sentir frio, e vestiram-se. Harry conjurou um cobertor, e os dois rapazes deitaram-se de novo na relva abraçados, adormecendo assim.

OoO

_Draco fica lindo quando dorme. Os raios de sol no seu cabelo e na sua pele fazem-no parecer uma estátua grega….-_Oh merda! O sol já vai alto! – Harry entrou em pânico! No seu relógio davam 9 horas!

- Oh meu Deus! DRACO! DRACO! ACORDAAAA!

-Hummm, Harry! Bom dia…

- Draco! São 9 da manhã!

1º Estamos atrasados para Poções;

2º Vamos levar um castigo por isso;

3º Devem ter notado a nossa falta nos dormitórios, bem não no teu…

4º É uma sorte ainda não termos sido vistos no jardim… a dormir…AGARRADOS!

- Estás arrependido Harry? - o loiro exibia na voz um travo te procupação.

- Não! Claro que não… desculpa.

Draco finalmente se deu conta de tudo o que Harry havia dito(PÂAANICO!) e arranjando-os num ápice com aceno de varinha, pegou no braço do outro e começaram a correr como doidos. Nem um nem outro perceberam que todo o salão os olhava, e quando entraram nas masmorras, onde já toda a turma estava nos seus lugares, todos ficaram mais do que surpresos por ver Potter e Malfoy juntos!

-ahhhh… o quê? … Harry e Draco?

Olharam um para o outro e largaram-se rapidamente, pois durante o caminho já não era Draco que segurava o braço do outro, durante o caminho deram as mãos e ainda trocaram um _selinho_ rápido antes de entrar no castelo.

Sentaram-se, constatando que Snape ainda não estava na sala, dando graças a Deus. Mas só para piorar a sua situação, os únicos lugares livres eram ao fundo da sala…juntos.

Hermione e Ron olharam o amigo, curiosos, surpresos, famintos por uma explicação plausível para o que tinham acabado de assistir. Os dois rapazes sentaram-se lado a lado, tentando evitar cruzar os olhares. Discretamente por baixo da mesa Draco passou um papel a Potter, que este nem havia notado o outro escrever.

_Adorei a noite. Janta comigo no meu dormitório hoje. Falamos depois da aula._

_Sempre teu,_

_DM_

_-Sempre teu? OMG! –_Harry estava extasiado, olhou o loiro naqueles olhos cinza e sorriu como uma criança com um brinquedo novo, não se importando minimamente com os olhares dos seus colegas. O professor entrou e a aula decorreu como esperado.

OoO

Quando deu o toque de saída, Snape chamou Potter e Malfoy, entregando-lhes um envelope, e saindo como um morcego logo a seguir.

Parecendo receosos, abriram a carta juntos e leram com atenção:

_Caros Sr. Malfoy e Potter,_

_É com prazer que agora vos retiro o castigo que vos foi imposto há algumas semanas. Parece que conseguiram ultrapassar as vossas diferenças, e pelo que sei criando uma bela … __**amizade.**_

_Espero que continuem assim, contanto sem abusos e __**expressões de amizade**__ demasiado explícitas nos corredores… ou na Torre do Relógio…ou no Lago. _

_Sem mais de momento, com felicitações sinceras,_

_Minerva MacGonagal_

- Mas como?... não vai haver mais castigos?

- Parece que Hogwarts apoia o nosso….humm-ahnn.

- Sim Potter.

Sem mais palavras beijaram-se naquela sala deserta.

BAAAQQQ!

- WTF? O que foi isto?

- Não sei, veio do lado de fora.

Os dois correram para a porta, deparando-se com um Ron Weasley desmaiado. O casal riu.

Definitivamente, não iria ser tão fácil assim serem aceites _por toda a Hogwarts. _

- Muito bem, humm, parece que tenho que o levar para a enfermaria – Harry disse ainda meio divertido. – Vejo-te logo ; )

Olhando-se cúmplices, sabiam que ainda muito estava para vir.

oOo

Pronto, mais um. Penso que este não saiu tão bem como os outros dois, mas enfim, melhores virão. Mais uma vez desculpem pelos erros ortográficos.

Espero que gostem. Reviews, pleaseee!

Patt'


	4. Chapter 4

Harry estava na Sala Comum à espera dos seus melhores amigos. Hermione tinha ido buscar Ron à enfermaria. Este ainda se encontrava em choque, mas nada comentou com a amiga. Ambos sabiam que Harry os esperava na Sala Comum, sabiam que iriam ouvir algo inesperado. Ron tinha uma pequena ideia do que seria, mas repelia-a sempre.

- Ah! Ainda bem que chegaram! Ron estás melhor? – Ron apenas acenou que sim. O moreno estava nervoso, isso reflectia-se perfeitamente na sua voz.

- Humm, então Harry? O que tinhas para nos contar? – Hermione estava receosa, não sabia o que esperar.

- Aunh…ahhh, Bem- isto é complicado. Primeiro quero que saibam que isto simplesmente aconteceu. Espero que me aceitem como sou. Eu gosto de alguém, ou melhor, eu estou com alguém….

- Que bom Harry? Porque não aceitaríamos?

- Bem, deixa-me acabar…esse alguém é Slytherin…e…bem-hnmmm, é um homem…

- O QUÊEE? – Hermione gritou. Ron apenas levou a mão á cabeça já esperando que o que tinha visto não tinha sido um sonho… E se ele bem se lembrava, a pior ainda Hermione não tinha escutado…

- E ainda há mais…

- Mais? Mais do que seres um _veado_ que gosta de homens ainda há pior?

- Como Hermione? Eu sou um _veado_? Podes parar já por aí! Se é assim que pensas nunca mais sequer me dirijas a palavra!

Harry saiu da sala o mais rápido que pôde. Ron lançou um olhar de reprovação à amiga. Apesar de já imaginar quem seria o namorado de Harry, e não gostar muito da ideia. Iria apoiar o amigo, já havia passado por muito, queria que ele fosse feliz. Então o ruivo foi atrás do amigo e encontrou-o à beira do lago, sentado perto de Malfoy, com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Humm, Malfoy, posso falar com o Harry um pouco, por favor? - Ron tentou dizer isto sem qualquer nojo ou repugnância na voz, e até não se saiu mal.

- Hum, sim claro, ah—humm, já estava de saída. Vou indo Ha—Potter…. – Draco sabia do que se havia passado e ia deixar os dois amigos conversar.

- Ok, Draco. Até logo. – Harry olhou-o com amor, sem se importar que o amigo o tenha ouvido chamar de Draco.

- Harry…. Hummm…

- Se pensas como a _Granger - _custou-lhe chamar a amiga assim, mas era como se sentia, com raiva - é melhor saíres daqui já…. – Harry estava decepcionado com a amiga, o que o fez ser rude com o ruivo. Este conteve-se, sabia que o amigo estava a sofrer.

- Não Harry, eu saí logo atrás de ti. Fiquei desapontado com ela... – Ron disse isto muito sinceramente e com notório desapontamento.

Os dois conversaram durante algum tempo. Harry, contou a Ron tudo que se passava entre ele e Malfoy, como se sentia, e como era correspondido. Ron foi um bom amigo, não gostava de Malfoy mas em nenhum momento recriminou o moreno.

- Harry posso só fazer uma pergunta – o moreno acenou afirmativamente, o que fez o ruivo prosseguir – Bem, confias mesmo nele?

- Sim, Ron.. Confio.

- Então está bem! Tens todo o meu ,ahh... Vou tentar falar com a Hermione…

- Não, ela já deixou bem claro que é homofóbica.

OoO

O ambiente havia ficado muito tenso entre os 3 amigos, de maneira que Harry passava mais tempo com Draco.

- Não estejas assim Harry. Aquela Granger não vale isso…

- Draco, ela era a minha melhor amiga. E não conseguiu aceitar que eu sou gay, quanto mais que eu amo um Malfoy!

-AHH. Tu – amas-me?

- Oh. Claro que sim… se assim não fosse não arriscaria perder os meus amigos…

Draco sorriu. Estavam aninhados um no outro no quarto de Draco, e ficaram assim mais alguns minutos, em silencio; até que Harry o quebrou…

- Draco, posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Já perguntaste Potter. Diz lá…

- Então…. Bem…

-Desembucha homem….

- Hum, nós namoramos? - Draco ficou perplexo com a pergunta. Na mente dele a resposta era óbvia, mas agora que Harry lhe fizera aquela questão ficara inseguro quanto à perspectiva do moreno.

- Bem Harry, sinceramente, no meu ponto de vista sim, mas…

O loiro foi silenciado por um beijo cheio de paixão… Entrelaçaram-se mais, e a paixão foi dando origem ao desejo, à luxúria, à excitação…

Quando deram por si estavam já de roupa interior, tocando as suas erecções, mesmo com o tecido. Ouviam-se gemidos de puro prazer. Um gritava o nome do outro, o que os fazia ficar loucos e ainda mais excitados.

- Ahhh – Draco…

Harry estava louco para sentir o namorado dentro dele, não queria esperar mais. Draco percebendo todo o desejo naqueles olhos verdes escurecidos, preparou-o com os dedos humedecidos. Introduziu-os dentro de Harry, executando movimentos que deixavam o moreno em êxtase. Enquanto isso Harry masturbava o companheiro, pelo que já nenhum dos dois aguentava mais. Draco posicionou-se atrás de Harry, e penetrou-o devagar, temendo magoar o outro. Quando o cicatriz já se tinha habituado à _presença _do loiro, este começou a movimentar-se para trás e para a frente, ocupando-se também da grande erecção de Harry.

- Ahhh, Harry….

- Mais Draco, …. Ahhh, não pares…

Minutos depois estavam deitados um sobre o outro, ofegantes e felizes.

- Posso ficar aqui esta noite namorado?

Draco riu. – Claro que sim. Adormeceram assim abraçados, e assim se mantiveram até o sol raiar.

OoO

Várias semanas passaram, e o casal decidiu que já era hora de assumirem tudo, e assim fizeram. Andavam de mãos dadas nos corredores, beijavam-se, ainda que discretamente, em público, por vezes sentavam-se juntos nas aulas. Muitos eram os que criticavam, cochichavam, mas passado alguns dias, a maior parte já estava acostumada. Claro que ainda eram muitos os que não concordavam com aquilo minimamente, uma delas era Hermione. Apenas falava com o moreno para o provocar, perguntando quando voltaria a ser uma pessoa normal e a '_foder mulheres '_.

Draco ficava fora de si quando ouvia aquela _'sangue de lama'_ falar assim, mas logo percebia que não iria perder o seu tempo com uma _'putinha como aquela, Granger insuportável!'_

Pelo contrário, Ron revelou-se uma surpresa. Harry pensava que era ele quem reagiria mal a toda a situação. O ruivo sentava-se sempre com Harry, e as vezes ia sentar-se com ele mesmo quando ia para perto das _'cobras'._ Weasley tentava dar-se bem com Malfoy, e até certo ponto conseguia, com grande esforço, tanto da parte dele como de Harry e Draco. Contudo o ruivo também tentava falar com Hermione, dizendo que não fazia sentido agir assim

- Ron, ou estás comigo ou contra mim!

- Mas Hemione, o Harry é nosso amigo. Devia contar com o NOSSO apoio!

- Eu não vou apoiar _gayzinho_ nenhum como aquele! Ainda por cima namorando com aquele idiota puro sangue!

- Ok. É impossível falar contigo. É assim que queres é assim que vais ter. Eu apoio o Harry, ele é meu amigo, eu adoro-o e quero que ele seja feliz, já que a sua vida nunca foi um mar de rosas. Quando ganhares juízo nessa cabeça trata de pedir desculpa.

Ron sentia-se mal por ter de escolher entre dois amigos, mas Hermione estava a ser muito intolerante. Ele preferiu ter de escolher entre os dois amigos, do que fazer o seu melhor amigo escolher entre eles e o namorado que ama. Assim Harry podia ficar com ambos, pelo menos parte.

OoO

Hermione fazia o que Harry lhe ordenara: nunca mais lhe dirigir a palavra, com a promessa de que faria tudo para acabar com aquela _doçura _toda.

oOo

Bem primeiro, desculpem a demora, segundo os erros.

Terceiro, **eu gosto da Hermione**, mas nesta história resolvi fazê-la contra, pois normalmente é o Ron que não aceita.

Quarto, este é mais paqueno do que os outros, desculpem, este calor tira-me a inspiração.

De qualquer maneira Reviews plz!

Patt'


	5. Chapter 5

Era Inverno, a neve caía , as aulas com Dumbledore corriam bem. O Harry nunca se havia sentido tão feliz. O seu namoro com Malfoy ia de vento em popa, já nenhum dos dois ligava a qualquer comentário fosse de quem fosse.

_Já namoramos há algum tempo, também já é altura de sermos minimamente aceites e respeitados_ – Harry pensava para si mesmo, sem nunca esquecer o preconceito da sua _'melhor amiga'._

A reacção de Hermione ainda o perturbava. Tinha pesadelos com ela e Draco quase todas as noites, normalmente envolvendo a morte de pelo menos um deles.

Ultimamente também Ron se afastara da amiga, já nem valia a pena tentar conversar com ela. Não podia suportar os comentários maldosos dela e a constante tentativa de persuasão para se voltar contra o moreno. Desde então o ruivo passava bastante tempo com Harry e Draco, no ninho de cobras. Por mais que lhe custasse admitir Ron até gostava de Pansy e Zabini; achava que eles no fundo até eram boas pessoas. Quando não estava com os Slytherins, nas na sua torre, passava o tempo com a sua irmã, Neville, Dean e Seamus.

- Hermione por favor! – Ginny por vezes chegava a gritar com a morena – Não sejas tão preconceituosa! Olha, eu gostava do Harry, muito como tu sabes, mas eu percebi que é ao lado daquele loiro arrogante que ele é feliz, e só tenho de acitar isso. Não vou deixar de ser amiga dele – Ginny tentava várias vezes fazer Hermione ver a razão. Temia que a amiga pudesse fazer alguma insanidade contra o casal.

OoO

Draco decidira dassar o Natal em Hogwarts, uma vez que os seus pais estavam fora do país, muito provavelmente fugidos, e não queria ter de passar a quadra com a doida da sua tia Bellatrix. Iria ser o seu primeiro Natal com Harry e por isso nem ligava a ter de ficar na escola durante as férias.

Um sábado de manhã Harry levantara-se cedo. Tinha planeado com Ron ir a Hogsmeade para comprar presentes de Natal. Não podia obviamente levar Draco. Sabia que o loiro também iria às compras naquele sábado, mas sabia também que este gostava de dormir até tarde, de maneira que não precisava de se preocupar.

- Ron! Vamos! ACORDA!

- Hummm, mais 5 minutos mãe-…

-RON WEASLEY! Acorda imediatamente!

- Oh, Harry… adormeci…

- Nota-se…

Os amigos arranjaram-se e saíram.

- Então, já sabes o que _lhe_ vais comprar?

- Hummm, nem por isso, ele tem tudo…

- Pois…

Depois de algumas horas e de várias lojas revistadas, Harry via-se prestes a desistir, mas numa lojinha discreta encontrou algo que lhe chamou a atenção. Era uma camisa negra, com um tecido fino, algo que um Malfoy usaria. Era discreta mas elegante, e no colarinho tinha uma serpente uns tons mais clara, o que a tornava diferente. Sem pensar duas vezes o moreno levou a camisa, satisfeito. Obviamente também lhe comprou uma caixa dos seus bombons favoritos, já que Draco ela um guloso.

- Então Ron, ainda não compraste presentes…

-Er—unh…. Era ela quem me costumava ajudar com essas coisas…

- Ah…. Sabes, para mim continua a ser estranho, depois de quase 6 anos de amizade, ela reagir assim e ….

- Ela há-de voltar a si… - Era o que Ron mais queria, mas sabia que isso não ia ser fácil, sequer possível.

De regresso ao castelo Harry avista Draco e apressa-se a esconder os sacos. _Estás com pressa loiro._ Malfoy vem com uma expressão feliz nos lábios. Harry aproxima-se e vê o seu namorado beijar Susan Bones apaixonadamente.

O coração de Harry caiu e partiu-se em pedaços_. Não, não pode ser. Eu não estou a ver bem… _

- Potter idiota! – Draco cuspiu – ahahhaha, nem imaginas o quanto esperei por isto! A tua cara! Ahahaha! És mesmo imbecil! Achas mesmo que eu ia ficar contigo muito tempo?

O moreno não acreditava no que via ou ouvia. O _seu _loiro só tinha brincado com ele o tempo todo? Queria…espancar Draco. Queria arrancar-lhe a pele. Mas só conseguiu segurar as lágrimas e correr para o castelo.

OoO

Durante as férias todas, Harry mal saía do dormitório. Comia pouco, e estava a emagrecer. Evitava a todo o custo qualquer contacto com o mundo, especialmente com _aquele que era o seu mundo. _Mal o via, mas quanto não conseguia evitar, havia sempre na sua face um sorrisinho cínico. Mas por algum motivo que Potter desconhecia os seus olhos não tinham qualquer expressão, estavam vazios. Eram esses olhos sem luz, mortos, que povoavam os subconsciente de Harry enquanto dormia.

- Harry, não podes ficar sempre assim - os seus amigos tentavam sempre animá-lo, sem sucesso.

Hermione por outro lado andava contente, apesar de não o tentar demonstrar_. Que pena que eu tenho desses dois… _- pensava irónica.

Ron e Ginny notaram que ela andava contente demais, e começaram a desconfiar que ela estaria a tramar alguma, mas logo desistiram da ideia. Hermione sabia como enganá-los.

Na véspera de Natal, Harry recebeu uma carta com a insígnia de Slytherin. Sabia que não era de Malfoy, não ela a sua caligrafia delicada. Abriu-a a custo.

_Potter,_

_Em primeiro lugar queremos desejar-te um Feliz Natal, pois apesar de seres um Gryffindor irritante, sentimos a tua falta aqui em baixo. Estamos preocupados contigo, sabemos o que se passou, e mal te vemos por aqui…_

_Precisamos de falar contigo… sobre ele. _

_O Draco anda completamente sem vida, parece que está em transe. Só fala quando falamos com ele, faz tudo mecanicamente, não tem luz nos olhos. Sabemos do que se passou com a Bones, mas não por ele. Não abriu a boca sobre o assunto, não fez gozos… nada. Por vazes parece que sai do transe e fica em choque, olha em volta e começa a gritar o teu nome e diz coisas sem nexo. Tem pesadelos constantemente. Estamos desesperados, ele é nosso amigo não sabemos o que fazer. Até o Weasley está preocupado. _

_Por favor se ainda lhe tens algum apreço, reponde-nos._

_Sinceramente,_

_PP & BZ_

O coração de Harry bate descompassadamente. Evidentemente ele é um Gryffindor, e evidentemente ele _ama _Draco.

_Parkinson e Zabini, _

_Agradeço a preocupação. Amanha de manhã podemos encontra-nos na Torre do Relógio, logo depois do pequeno almoço. _

_Feliz Natal,_

_HP_

OoO

- Nós temos de fazer alguma coisa! – Pansy gritava.

- O quê Parkinson? Nós não fazemos a mínima ideia do que se passa! – Ron, que tinha acompanhado Harry, já estava exaltado.

- Temos de procurar em livros…Estes "sintomas" não são normais… - dizia Blaise com uma ar cansado.

Harry apenas pensava, num canto enquanto os outros 3 discutiam opções. De repente a sua cabeça fez um click…

_Sintomas Doença Enfermaria Madame Pomfrey. É isso! _

Harry saiu a correr em direcção á enfermaria, e os outros seguiram-no num ápice.

- Que foi meu filho? O que tens Harry Potter? Sentes-te bem? – Madm. Pomfrey estava em pânico com aquela correria toda.

Harry explicou todos os sintomas de Draco, com a ajuda dos seus amigos. A enfermeira ficou em choque.

- Isso, Oh meu Deus…. Quem nesta escola…

- Madm. Pomfrey por favor diga-nos o que se passa….

- O Sr. Malfoy está sobre a _maldição Imperius… _

_CHOQUE GERAL. _

OoO

- É aquela sangue de lama! Maldita! – Pansy estava fora de si. – Vou matá-la.

Harry teve de tomar uma poção para se acalmar. Tinha a certeza que era Hermione a culpada. Quem mais seria. A enfermeira havia chamado o director para relatar o sucedido. Ninguém tinha provas de como era ela a autora da maldição.

Então Dumbledore propôs um plano. Eles iriam segui-la para a verem lançar a maldição. A partir daí seria fácil terminar com ela e provar quem era o autor do crime.

- Um de nós segue o Draco, outro a Hermione – Harry propôs – assim temos mais chances…

Assim fizeram.

oOo

Primeiro, mais uma vez desculpem a demora e os erros.

Este capítulo não está muito inspirado, prometo que o próximo será melhor. -'

Reviews plzzzz! :D

Beijos, Patt


	6. Chapter 6

Todos sabiam que era _ela_ quem lançava insistentemente a maldição de controlo no Slytherin. Mas eles tinham de ter provas. Hermione era demasiado inteligente para se deixar apanhar assim tão facilmente.

- Como é possível? Seguimos o Draco tantas horas por dia, seguimos aquela maldita sangue de lama a toda a hora e não conseguimos apanhá-la! – Pansy estava fora de si.

Ron chorava ultimamente. A sua amada já não era aquela menina doce que conhecera no Expresso de Hogwarts, era mesquinha, e a todo o custo queria fazer Harry infeliz. Contudo Ron ainda tremia quando a insultavam, mas já nada dizia.

Os quatro, Harry, Ron, Pansy e Blaise, faziam turnos para vigiar Draco e Hermione, mas claramente não estavam a ter sucesso. Ela usava qualquer brecha deles. E Draco via-se consumir em inércia de dia para dia. Eles iam falando com o Director que os incitava a não desistir, eventualmente ela cansar-se-ia e cometeria algum erro.

OoO

O método de Hermione era eficaz, ela lançava a _Imperius_ a algum Slytherin e este por sua vez ordenado pela morena, fazia o mesmo a Malfoy. Hermione ia sempre trocando de alvo, e por vezes usava duas ou três pessoas em cadeia. Estava cada vez mais arrojada. Sabia como lançar a maldição discretamente, sem nem a pronunciar, e ordenava aos seus "escravos" que procedessem da mesma forma.

- Nós já tentamos de tudo com a perseguição. Temos de arranjar outro método – Harry constatou sentindo-se derrotado.

- Mas o que Harry? Nós sabemos que ela é muito inteligente. Não se vai deixar apanhar facilmente – Ron estava visivelmente desgastado desta jornada. Só queria poder abanar a amiga até que ela acordasse desta maldita fantasia e aceitasse Harry como ele é.

- Eu não sei Ron, definitivamente…

-Eu estive a pensar – interrompeu Zabini, que raramente falava – nós podíamos usar Veritaserum para a fazer confessar….

- Blaise! Isso é genial! – Pansy animou-se

Os outros dois ficaram em choque e trocaram um olhar de _como pudemos ser tão burros e não pensar nisso antes?_

O problema era – como o iriam fazer?

O ruivo teve uma ideia …

O grupo estava animado enquanto ouvia o relato de Ron. Era um plano simples e ainda assim inteligente. Imediatamente ficaram mais leves e descontraídos. Estavam tão perto de acabar com aquela loucura.

Depois de conseguirem a poção da verdade com Dumbledore, o plano seria posto em acção.

Apesar de estar aliviado por acabar com toda esta confusão Ron estava claramente triste. Nunca pensou ter de chegar a este ponto, de escolher entre os dois melhores amigos, de prejudicar um deles, pois sabia bem que não iria ser bom o castigo da amiga assim que fosse provado que ela usara uma maldição imperdoável, ainda mais dentro da escola.

OoO

A Sala Comum de Gryffindor estava quente e confortável. Se não fosse por aquilo que iria acontecer poder-se ia dizer que o ambiente estava perfeito.

Ron entrou na sala com a sua mochila e sentou-se perto de Hermione. Não disse nada durante um bom tempo. Viu Ginny sentada de costas para eles, exactamente como lhe dissera para fazer.

- Humm… Hermione podes ajudar-me aqui? Não percebo estas runas…

Hermione a contragosto ajudou Ron. Passado o constrangimento de algum tempo sem se falarem, a conversa fluía bem, com assuntos como as aulas, o Quidditch, livros…. E nada relacionado com Harry.

O frasco com a poção parecia queimar no bolso de Ron. Estava no momento de agir.

- Queres uma? – Ron perguntou à morena, esticando uma garrafa de Cerveja de Manteiga.

- Pode ser….

A conversa continuou, lembrando até os velhos tempos, apesar de os dois saberem que nada volatria a ser como dantes. Não com o que Ron estava prestes a fazer. _É agora Ginny._

- Mione, podes chegar aqui – chamou a ruiva. Pediu-lhe que lhe esclarecesse uma dúvida aleatória. Enquanto isso, como Hermione e a irmã estavam de costas Ron colocou todo o conteúdo da poção na cerveja da morena, e apenas esperou.

Ela voltou bebeu a sua cerveja calmamente, notando um Ron ligeiramente nervoso. Ele ainda conseguia ver nela a preocupada amiga, a sorridente e divertida Hermione. Livrando-se de todos os pensamentos que o fariam voltar atrás Ron perguntou.

- És tu quem anda a lançar a Maldição _Imperius_ ao Malfoy?

- Ahahaha, mas claro que sou eu! Quem mais poderia ser? - Hermione inconscientemente contou todo o seu "plano inflível", nem se aprecebendo disso, pois estava animada demais, deixando passar o facto de que **nunca contaria aquilo a ninguém.**

As lágrimas corriam pelo rosto de Ron. Sabia tudo o que ia na cabeça de Hermione, tinha acabado de ouvir a coisa mais bizarra que alguém poderia fazer a um amigo. Ginny saira da sala, encontrando-se com os outros, contando as novidades.

OoO

- Hermione Granger, eu como director, obrigo-te a desfazer de imediato o feitiço da maldição – era impossível contornar uma ordem _daquelas,_ dada pelo director da escola, era como se ela própria estivesse a receber um Imperius do director.

- Hermione Granger, eu Albus Dumbledore, director da Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts, expulso-te desta escola, onde nunca mais poderás entrar, e confisco a tua varinha.

Hermione caiu em lágrimas e imediatamente foi dispensada para arrumar os seus pertences e despedir-se dos seus colegas de equipa. Não iria para Azkaban por enquanto, por ser menor, mas aguardaria julgamento, interdita de sair do país.

Ron estava despedaçado. Tentou falar com ela, mas só recebeu declarações de ódio e ameaças de morte.

Enquanto isso no outro lado do castelo, Draco dormia. Pansy deixara Harry entrar para o "covil das cobras" para que estivesse perto do loiro quando este acordasse.

- Draco, eu estou aqui. Vai ficar tudo bem agora, nunca mais te vou largar…

- Huunmmm – Páraa… Não.. Harry…

- Shhhh, calma… eu estou aqui meu amor…

Draco dormiu ainda que agitado durante toda a noite, mas Harry estava sempre a seu lado, dando-lhe apoio, acordado toda a noite. Quando o sol raiou Harry exausto tinha adormecido, sentado numa cadeira , com a cabeça na cama, ao lado de Draco.

- Harry. Harry acorda – Draco olhava embevecido para o namorado, ao menos ainda pensava nele como tal.

- Humm. Ahh, Draco acordaste! Graças a Merlin! Oh Draco ….. - o moreno estava choroso.

- Calma Harry. Está tudo bem agora. Eu estou de volta para ti. anh, bem isto se ainda me quiseres…

Harry estava chocado com aquilo e respondeu ao seu loiro com um beijo apaixonado.

Passaram a manhã juntos, e Draco contou a Harry que sempre soube que estava debaixo da maldição, e que tentara a todo o custo resistir. Contou-lhe que rebentou por dentro quando "traiu" o moreno.

- Pronto Draco, está tudo bem. Estamos juntos outra vez._ Ela_ foi expulsa de Hogwarts, não nos vai chatear mais.

Nisto o loiro sorriu como já não fazia há tanto tempo e beijou o seu moreno com paixão luxúria. Em pouco tempo estavam na cama, um sobre o outro sem roupa nos corpos delineados. Amaram-se como não faziam há tempo demais, sentiram-se completos um no outro. Passaram o dia assim, juntos e felizes e sozinhos.

OoO

Bem longe dali, uma morena suja com um malão, parou em frente a uma mansão obscura, negra, repleta de seguidores daquele-que-não- deve-ser-nomeado. Entrou confiante.

- Posso ajudar-vos a entrar em Hogwarts.

oOo

Mais um capítulo, este um pouco mais pequeno, e não é tão focada nos _nossos_ dois meninos, mas até acho que está interessante.

Agora preciso mesmo de reviews:

**É para continuar a _fic_ ou só mais um epílogo? Ajudem siim?**

Mais uma vez desculpem a demora e os erros.

Beijinhos

Patt'


	7. Chapter 7

Passaram-se algumas semanas. A relação de Harry e Draco renovara-se, pareciam dois tontinhos apaixonados. Fizeram o seu próprio Natal, trocando presentes e promessas que haviam ficado suspensas.

A expulso de Hermione estava já praticamente esquecida em Hogwarts. Estava tudo de volta ao _normal_. Apesar de tudo Ron sentia saudades da amiga, daquela que Hermione fora durante tanto tempo. O ruivo chorava muito, mal dormia, mal comia; perdera praticamente a razão de viver. Harry e Draco ainda tentavam distrai-lo e animá-lo, mas por mais que tentasse negar também Harry sentia a falta da morena. Ainda não percebia o porquê de tanta maldade. Mas tinha que seguir em frente.

Potter continuava a ter aulas particulares com Dumbledore, que o preparava para o confronto com Voldemort. O que nenhum dos dois esperava era que acontecesse tão rápido…

OoO

Draco e Harry estavam no quarto do Slytherin, os dois riam de alguma coisa estúpida, quando de repente começaram a ouvir gritos. Sobressaltaram-se correndo para fora do quarto.

- Pansy! Pansy! – a rapariga estava no chão ferida, prestes a desmaiar – Oh meu Deus Pansy!, o que se passa? Temos que a levar—

- Dra-co…ahh, ele entrou na escola – a rapariga gemia de dor –eles conseguiram...ahhn…foge.- nisto, a rapariga desfaleceu.

- Harry ajuda-me! Vamos levá-la.

Correram para a enfermaria onde já estavam vários alunos.

- Madame Pomfrey, o que se passa aqui?

- Oh meu Deus crianças! Ponham-na aqui – disse apontando para uma cama vazia – O-quem-nós-sabemos entrou em Hogwarts!

Os dois rapazes entreolharam-se. Tiveram a confirmação sólida daquilo que acontecia. Harry saiu disparado da sala.

- Tome conta dela. Harry! espera!

- Draco tenho que ir – Harry respondeu sem parar de correr.

Draco parou, e ao vê-lo o moreno foi na direcção dele. Draco tinha a cabeça baixa.

-Eii, loiro. Vai correr tudo bem sim?

- Só não morras está bem? Volta para mim vivo…

- Prometo-te. – Trocaram um beijo intenso, como se fosse o último. – Eu volto. Draco agora faz uma coisa. Reúne os alunos que conseguires e luta ou foge meu amor. Mas não morras.

Sorriram e abraçaram-se com força – Prometo.

Harry correu para o Salão, e logo localizou Ron.

- Ron! – disse abraçando o amigo –Estás bem?

-Sim, sim eu estou bem. E tu? O Malfoy está bem?

- Sim, sim, sim, estamos os dois bem. Como é que isto aconteceu?

-Harry, Hogwarts é praticamente impenetrável…só alguém que a conhece bem… -Ron não conseguiu dizer mais nada, apenas olhou para o amigo com um olhar expressivo, como que lhe dizendo o que os dois já desconfiavam .

-Não Ron. Não pode ser… NÃO! Ela não chegaria a tanto…não…

Os rapazes estavam em choque e com lágrimas nos olhos quando no seu campo de visão entrou Hermione com um sorriso sádico no rosto, atacando alunos com maldições, confirmando os receios dos jovens. Sabiam que não podiam fazer nada para falar com Herminone, não havia tempo para tentar mais uma vez chamá-la à razão. Separaram-se, tentando abater o máximo de devoradores da morte que conseguissem.

Harry corria pelo castelo, tentando achar Voldemort, para acabar com toda aquela palhaçada. Já havia feito demasiados estragos. No que dependesse de Harry ninguém mais iria morrer naquela noite. Na sua corrida o moreno viu Draco guiar os alunos com as varinhas em punho, iriam lutar._ OMG ele é tão sexy…Harry controla-te não é hora de pensar nisso!_ Entreolharam-se sorrindo e continuaram os seus caminhos. Não sabiam se se iriam voltar a ver, tinham missões diferentes, em lugares diferentes, mas nunca iriam sair da cabeça um do outro.

Harry procurou por todo o lado aquele que desde há muito fazia a sua vida miserável e encontrou-o como que à sua espera na Torre de Astronomia. Ele estava acompanhado por duas figuras loiras e aristocráticas – os pais de Draco.

-Harry Potter! Vieste a mim! Pensava que ia ter de esperar a noite inteira. É muito rude da tua parte deixares-me á espera tanto tempo.

-Cala-te Tom! És um louco ridículo! O que ganhas com isto? Imortalidade? Claro que sim! Mas digo-te mais Ridlle, a uncica coisa que ganhavas com a tua imortalidade era uma eternidade miserável, sem nada para além da desgraça que te mantenha aqui. Eu tenho pena de ti Tom Riddle por seres um triste louco sem amor próprio e sem amor de alguém!

- Como ousas Harry Potter, faltar-me ao respeito dessa forma! Acaso ainda não viste os tantos seguidores que trago comigo?

- Seguem-te por medo, não por devoção.

Lord Voldemort estava petrificado com a afronta de um rapaz de 16 anos. Os Malfoy que assistiam à cena toda chocados não sabiam como agir.

- Então Tom? Vamos acabar com isto?

De repente uma cabeça loira entra pela Torre.

- Draco meu filho! – Narcissa abraçou o filho, e logo Lucius se juntou a eles.

- Draco… sai daqui, vai-te embora…

Os pais do loiro não entendiam o que se passava, mas nada os preparara para o que estava para vir.

- Não Harry! Eu vou ficar aqui e lutar ao teu lado – e caminhou para o moreno colando os seus lábios por um segundo, entrelaçando as suas mãos.

- ahahaha, que lindo! O amor… ahahaha, ridículo. Draco Malfoy, tu um puro sangue! Ahaha, metido com este mestiço! És a desonra da tua família—

-Cale-se! Nós temos muito orgulho no nosso filho! E se foi Harry Potter que ele escolheu nós vamos apoiá-lo até ao fim. – o queixo de Narcissa caiu com as palavras do marido. Nunca em sonhos pensou que Lucius se pudesse voltar assim contra o seu mestre. Mas com certeza ela apoiava a atitude do marido. Harry olhava o "sogro" incrédulo, e também Draco estava em choque. Pior que todos eles, estava Voldemort, apenas em 10 minutos tinha sido afrontado duas vezes, e ainda por cima por o seu mais fiel seguidor.

- Lucius Malfoy do lado do amor… isto hoje é só surpresas!

Aconteceu tudo muito rápido. Voldemort começara a atacar, lançando maldições para todo o lado, e ao mesmo tempo foi atacado por quatro varinhas em simultâneo com feitiços diferentes. Voldemort viu-se no meio de uma espécie de redoma mágica, um fenómeno raro que acontecia quando pelo menos duas pessoas estavam em sintonia num mesmo objectivo, neste caso: derrotar Voldemort. O Lorde das Trevas foi drenado até à última fagulha da sua magia e depois implodiu, restando dele apenas cinza e pó.

- Acabou. Acabou tudo Draco. – Abraçaram-se emocionados.

- Sr. e Sra. Malfoy, obrigada por…por isto.

- Não tens de que Potter. Já não suportava este lunático a controlar as nossas vidas. – confirmou Lucius.

- Humm, quanto a mim e ao Draco—

- Falamos disso depois. Não se preocupem. Há coisas importante que ainda temos que fazer esta noite.

Dito isto os quatro lembraram-se que em todo o castelo ainda se lutava uma batalha inútil e desceram.

OoO

-Voldemort morreu – todo o Salão parou com o som elevado da voz de Potter. –Voldemort caiu. Acabou tudo.

As lutas pararam, os Devoradores da Morte que já haviam notado algo diferente, pararam de atacar, uns porque já não havia motivo, outros porque sabiam que não iriam sair impunes de toda aquela matança.

- Eu ainda tenho uma missão a cumprir aqui. – uma voz feminina encoou. – Eu só vim com o objectivo de matar uma pessoa, e ainda vai ser cumprido! – Hermione rapidamente se virou para Draco, que estava perto de Harry – _Avada Kedavra!_

- NÃOO! – Harry gritou empurrando o loiro para o lado, salvando-o da maldição, e salvando-se a si próprio por um milímetro. – Sua cabra! Vais pagá-las!

Harry mal disse as palavras já Hermione estava no chão, atingida por um feitiço lançado por um raivoso Ron!

- Nunca mais voltas a atacar nenhum dos meus amigos sua cabra nojenta – Ron estava fora de si.

Aurores prenderam Hermione, que seria inevitavelmente levada para Azkaban.

OoO

Com a ajuda de todos Hogwats foi reparada, e reaberta duas semanas depois da batalha. Tudo tendia a voltar ao normal, contudo com muitas perdas a contar e muitos traumas. Pansy recuperara e ficara fora de si ao saber o que se tinha passado com _aquela-maldita-sangue-de-lama!._

Durante o pequeno almoço, o ambiente estava um pouco sombrio na mesa dos Gryffindor, onde Harry estava com Ron e Ginny. Eles estavam devastados com a traição da amiga.

Uma coruja imponente, facilmente reconhecida como a coruja dos Mafloy, sobrevoou a mesa vermelha e dourada, depositando um envelope elegante, com o símbolo dos Malfoy, em frente a Harrry Potter.

Harry sabia que a carta não era de Draco, aquela não era a sua coruja. Abriu a carta a medo.

_Caro Sr. Potter,_

_É com prazer que o convidamos para um jantar informal, no próximo fim-de-semana na nossa Mansão. Será tudo tratado com o Director para que o Sr. e o Draco possam vir passar o fim de semana a casa. Será recebido com muito gosto na nossa nobre casa. Espero que aceite, e compareça._

_Cordialmente,_

_Lucius & Narcissa Malfoy_

O coração de Harry batia descompassadamente. O moreno olhou para o namorado, que lhe sorriu travesso, _Ah! Sabias de tudo e não me dizias nada!_

Harry apesar de estar prestes a ter um colapso nervoso, sabia que tudo iria correr bem.

oOo 

Peço muita muita muita desculpa por não ter publicado antes! Já devia estar há dois dias! Mas foi mesmo impossível! :D

Bem, mais um capítulo, o penúltimo! Pensei que este seria o último mas surgiu-me uma ideia nova. Espero que gostem e deixem **REVIEWS!**


	8. Epílogo

A semana passou calmamente. O ambiente na escola estava visivelmente mais leve. Tinha acabado a grande Guerra. Já não havia o poderoso Lorde das Trevas para perturbar a paz. Agora o maior medo de Harry passava por aquele jantar em casa dos Malfoy. Chegado o fim de semana, Dumbledore deu de bom grado autorização a Harry e Draco para irem a casa, afinal eles mereciam.

- Nervoso moreno? – perguntou Draco brincalhão.

- Não Draco… é só impressão tua! Óbvio que estou uma pilha loiro! Nem acredito que estou a fazer isto.

- Harry! Por favor! Tem calma sim. Vai correr tudo bem.

Algumas horas depois os dois rapazes chegaram a Londres, onde já Lucius os esperava na estação. O Malfoy que sempre aparentava ser frio com a família era na verdade um marido e pai carinhoso e exímio. Adorava a família, e na verdade só seguiu os princípios do Lorde para não "desonrar" o nome de seu pai. Agora que tudo acabara, Lucius podia ser carinhoso com o filho em público. Já não havia ninguém a quem devesse alguma coisa.

-Draco – disse o loiro mais velho abraçando o filho – a viagem correu bem?

- Sim pai. Correu tudo bem.

- Senhor Potter, está tudo bem? – Harry afirmou polidamente, mas estava branco como cera.

Imediatamente apartaram para a mansão.

- Bem-vindo à nossa casa Sr. Potter. – disse Narcissa na beirada da porta.

- Obrigada Senhora. – Harry tremia cada vez mais. Draco reparando apertou de leve os dedos do moreno, o que o fez sentir seguro, mas não mais calmo.

- Calma moreno. Eles vão tratar-te bem, não tenhas medo – o loiro sussurrou ao ouvido do namorado.

OoO

O jantar decorreu calmamente, os quatro conversavam sobre amenidades à mesa. Harry sentia-se já mais calmo, até que…

- Senhor Potter, importa-se de me acompanhar até à biblioteca? – Harry assentiu e seguiu Lucuis, sentido o medo entranhar-se debaixo da sua pele.

- Sr. Potter, sinta-se à vontade. Chamei-o aqui por nada mais do que uma conversa esclarecedora. Obviamente eu amo a minha família, o meu filho é a coisa mais valiosa que tenho. Não me oponho em nada à sua orientação sexual, nem ao companheiro que ele escolheu. Mas quero que saiba que quem magoa o meu filho não se ri durante muito tempo. Senhor Potter, o que eu estou a tentar dizer é que eu quero que o meu filho seja feliz, ele merece. Portanto enquanto assim for o Sr. é bem-vindo à nossa família,

Harry estava atónito. Mas por fim aliviado. Sabia agora que era aceite e que não havia qualquer entrave à sua relação com Draco. Os dois apertaram as mãos, selando assim um acordo silencioso.

- Senhor Potter, tem intenções de voltar ainda hoje para Hogwarts?

- Humm, bem Sra. Malfoy eu de facto não tenho sítio algum para ficar—

- Harry! O que a mãe está a tentar dizer é que podemos dormir cá esta noite.

- Oh , ah, sim com certeza, quer dizer se não incomodar…

- Obviamente que não Senhor Potter. Podem dormir no quarto do Draco, que já está a ser devidamente preparado para os dois.

Narcissa disse que já era tarde e retirou-se da sala, deixando os rapazes sozinhos. Os dois trocaram olhares que diziam todas as palavras que eles não conseguiam expressar. Beijaram-se apaixonadamente.

- Eu amo-te Draco.

- E eu a ti cabeça de cicatriz. – Riram brevemente e subiram para o quarto, onde se amaram louca e apaixonadamente durante toda a noite.

OoO

Meses se passaram, Hermione estava presa em Azkaban, enlouquecendo mais de dia para dia. Num momento de quase-lucidez escreveu uma carta.

_Querido Ron,_

_Sei que já não tenho o direito de te chamar isso, mas sinto tanto a tua falta. Sempre gostei muito de ti, e sei que também gostavas de mim. Entendo a tua escolha quando eu não o quis apoiar, mas não me arrependo de nada do que fiz. Eles mereciam morrer._

_Quando eu era mais nova entrei no consultório do meu pai. O que vi? Ele estava a violar um menino, talvez de 13 anos. Eu era muito nova, e este acto deixou-me com nojo da homossexualidade. Achei que ele devia morrer, que todos os que se envolviam com pessoas do mesmo sexo deviam morrer. Ainda acho. Não consigo ver beleza ou sentido algum em acto tão hediondo como estar com uma pessoa do mesmo sexo. E volto a repetir, __**eles **__deviam ter morrido, eu própria os devia ter matado. Eu sei que uma violação é diferente de uma relação consensual, mas a homossexualidade não é natural, é uma aberração, nem devia existir._

_Mais uma vez Ron, tenho pena que as coisas não tenham sido diferentes. Podíamos ser todos amigos, e viver felizes para sempre. Mas não. __**Ele estragou tudo. Foi ele que estragou a nossa amizade, não eu. A culpa é dele.**_

_Com amor_

_Hermione_

Com isto, ouviu-se a última batida do coração da rapariga, que se suicidara, tão louca que estava. Quando foi encontrada, a carta que ela deixara foi entregue a Ron. O ruivo despedaçou. O trauma não era razão para ela repudiar o amigo de anos. Eles haviam de a conseguir ajudar a ultrapassá-lo. Mas ela quis assim. E não se arrependeu nem por um segundo.

Foi Pansy Parkinson que esteve sempre com o ruivo, apoiou-o até este já não ter forças. _"Com amor, uma ova"_

OoO

**6 anos depois…**

Pansy e Ron, já casados estavam perto de uma espécie de altar. Estavam elegantes, ele com um belo fato de cerimónia bruxo e ela com um lindo vestido púrpura até aos pés que lhe realçava a barriguinha de 5 meses. De facto o casal esperava pelos noivos. Draco e Harry casariam naquele dia.

A cerimónia começou. Era um casamento simples e discreto, só com os amigos mais chegados. Em várias mesas dispostas pelo salão podia ver-se os Malfoy, os Weasley, alguns professores de Hogwarts, Blaise Zabini, agora comprometido com Ginny e pouco mais.

- Eu Draco Malfoy, te aceito a ti Harry Potter como meu esposo, e prometo estar lá seja em paz ou na guerra, na saúde ou na doença. Prometo ser-te fiel, amar-te e ter por ti o maior respeito do mundo. Prometo ser sempre o teu marido, o teu melhor amigo, o teu irmão, para o resto da minha vida. – Draco disse emocionado, colocando a aliança no dedo do companheiro.

- Eu Harry Potter, te aceito a ti Draco Malfoy como meu esposo. Prometo amar o teu bom e o teu mau, amar-te na saúde ou na doença, estar a teu lado em qualquer lugar e em qualquer tempo. Prometo ser-te fiel, pois só a ti te quero pelo resto dos meus dias. Prometo pôr-te acima de tudo e todos e respeitar-te até ao fim de tudo. – Uma lágrima escorria pelo rosto do moreno, uma lágrima que confirmava tudo o que ele acabara de dizer.

Selaram as promessas de amor eterno com um beijo puro.

oOo

E pronto chegou ao fim! Ela ficou fluffy mas eu sou assim, gosto MUITO quando os dois meninos ficam juntos. Eu gosto de pensar que o Lucius não precisa de ser mau em todas as histórias, então eu decidi mostrar o seu lado bom. :D

Espero que gostem e continuem a deixar **Reviews**, mesmo que estejam a ler isto em 2013!

Obrigada aos que acompanharam.

Beijos

Patt'


End file.
